Barcode readers are commonly used by businesses. A barcode reader may be integrated in a portable electronic device and can scan the barcodes to obtain a package serial number. Additionally, related package information (for example, destination or telephone numbers) can be edited using the portable electronic device, and then the package serial number and the related package information can be sent to a terminal server. However, such a barcode reader is not easy to remove or reinstall if the barcode reader malfunctions.